


Falling

by imaginesforjoy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentleness, Humor, Romance, Softober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesforjoy/pseuds/imaginesforjoy
Summary: Petyr fell in love with you.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Reader, Petyr Baelish/Original Female Character(s), Petyr Baelish/Reader, Petyr Baelish/You
Kudos: 13





	Falling

Petyr knew what was plaguing him. It was quite obvious.

He was slowly _falling for you_ , which in all honesty, had he never expected. You were different from all the Ladies, from every woman he knew. You were interesting that was to be said.

Though, he had to admit that it got nerve-wracking and tiring whenever he sighted you. He could not focus on the duty he had to go through or rather concentrate on the person he was trying to manipulate when his eyes would wander back to your form.

He usually stopped talking, earning a confused response from the person he was talking to, but he stayed still.

His heart would hammer in his chest, loudly ringing in his ears at the view of you smiling and feeding a Raven. Loved the unloved, you always said. 

Petyr barely had the chance to talk with you since you ran from one place to another. You liked playing games, much to his dismay. But he loved it all the same.

He loved not knowing when and how you will catch his eye again. You were full of surprises. One time, you will play with the smallest child of a noble house and the next, you were caught training with the most feared person in Casterly Rock. The Hound.

His heart swelled with love and interest at watching you strike a hit against the armor-clad chest, shouting how you have won and you get to have something he promised you. He watched as the scarred man and you traded something rather small he could not make up for that he was standing far away.

And though he stood close to a column, slightly hidden from your view, your eyes still somehow met. The corners of your mouth rose in a smirk and you stashed whatever you were gifted with, into a pocket, disappearing behind the building. 

Petyr wanted to follow. His fingertips were tingling, telling him to find out what you were planning and where you were going. He stopped before he could wander after you. He had to remind himself that you were not just a riddle to be solved, but a woman of his true interest.

He would gain your interest by his persona, not that he was creeping after you and manipulating you. You deserved better than that. Catelyn also had deserved better than that, but then again, there was always a part of her that despised him.

You were filled with joy, having no interest in fighting for power though rather live and relish the moment you were in. You lived, and he desperately wanted, too.

Soon, he swore himself, he would gain your love and would make you the happiest wife in all of the Seven Kingdoms. _Because he fell in love with you._

**Author's Note:**

> I am honest I did not truly know what to write for the word 'falling' since the only thought that came up in my head was like falling from a rooftop or something, but since this is Softober I thought falling in love would hurt much less. I guess.


End file.
